Here By Me
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Lily Potter's life is about to take an unexpected change. The last thread of her childhood, has broken. And nothing will ever be the same.
1. All Summer Long

This will be a story, and I think it'll be super sweet.

We'll see.....

-Misty

P.S. I don't own it.

P.S.S Chapter one starts the summer before Lily's Fifth year.

Song listened to: All Summer Long- Kid Rock

* * *

"_Lily hurry up!!!!" _

I stopped brushing my teeth and glared at the door. "Use the other one." I shouted.

Al banged on the door. "I really need to go, and I don't want to walk downstairs!!"

"Fine!" I huffed. My brother was so impatient.

I rinsed out my mouth, put up my toothbrush, then turned to open the door.

"Finally!!" Al pushed me to the side, and slammed the door in my face.

"Your welcome!" I shouted as I walked to my room. "Stupid brothers." I added under my breath.

I entered my room and began looking through the summer clothes Mum and me bought the day before. It was quite hot outside, so I decided on a light blue Muggle tank top and jean shorts. I removed the tags off my new items and quickly dressed. I grabbed a pair of worn out sandals from my closet and slid them on at my feet.

When I turned to look at myself in my floor length mirror I almost gasped.

This was the first time I'd been able to wear form fitting clothing in almost a year and I hadn't realized just how much I had grown in to my body. Gone were the remnants of baby fat that lined my heart shaped face. My legs used to be long and lanky; now they were well defined. Hours of Quidditch practice helped me achieve those. I ran my hands along my toned arms, and over to the top of my chest. I turned sideways, and decided that I definitely didn't look half bad. My chest stuck out more to me than anything else. Literally it did. I never really noticed before in my baggy School robes. But then again: my chest only just showed up after Christmas break.

"Breakfast is ready!!"

"Coming Mum!" I shouted. I ran my brush through my hair, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Both of my brothers were already inhaling the bacon my mother put in front of them. James had his own flat but he usually came around two or three times a week for breakfast (or dinner).

I scrunched up my nose at them. "That's revolting."

They ignored me and continued eating with a hasty pace. I sat at my place, and grabbed a couple of pancakes from the stack Mum had placed on the table. I added a hefty dollop of clotted cream, and began eating my breakfast.

Mum sat and began slicing her grapefruit. "What time are you meeting Rosie?"

I swallowed the food I was chewing. "I'm suppose to floo over at nine, then we're going to take the tube in to London."

Mum nodded. "Do you have any Muggle money?"

"I've got about twenty quid." I told her.

"Here." She said. "I think I have a twenty pound note in my wallet." She pulled her purse from the back of her chair and began looking through it. "Hummm…all I have is a fifty."

I perked up. "That'll do."

She smirked at me. "Nice try."

"Harry do you have a twenty?" My father removed his head from behind his paper. And looked at her. "Hua?"

"Do you have a twenty?" She asked again.

"I think I do." Dad pulled his wallet from his back pocket, and handed her the note. She in turn, handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said, and I put the note in my pocket with my other money.

Mum scooped out some of her grapefruit, and chewed it slowly. "What are you girls shopping for?"

I took a sip of my milk. "My sandals are pretty worn out, so I thought I'd find a new pair."

Mum nodded, and pointed her spoon at me. "That looks good on you."

"They're perfect. Thanks Mum."

She smiled and both of us went back to our meals. Dad put down his paper, and drained his coffee in one gulp. He rose from his chair and went to kiss my mother, "I've got to go to the office, and finish some paperwork.." He told her. "I'll be back by lunch."

Dad sometimes has to go in on Saturdays; usually after he finishes a case he's been working on.

"I'll be in the study; I have a article due on Monday." She smiled her smile that she reserved only for dad. Even after twenty years of marriage, they still love each other deeply. Most kids my age would gag at their parents showing affection for one another. But I find it cute; I hope I can be like them someday.

Dad turned to me to kiss my head, but he stopped. _"What on earth are you wearing!?" _

I dropped my fork, and looked down. "Clothes?" I supplied helpfully.

Dad looked like he was going to pass out and then have heart failure, then maybe pass out again "It looks like you're wearing a tea cozy! I've seen doll clothes bigger than those!"

"Mum!" I wailed.

She looked at me. "I think you look nice."

James and Al were trying not to laugh, so I glared at them.

Mum looked back to dad. "Besides, I bought them for her." Then she fixed him with a look that clearly told him that the matter was closed.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Fine." he mumbled. He kissed my head, kissed Mum once more, said good-bye to Al and James, and headed out the door.

Mum turned to look at my brothers. "What are you two doing today?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I'd paint my room. White is getting kinda boring. Plus Kim's coming over to help."

James's Muggle girlfriend. She still doesn't know he's a wizard…I hope I'm there when she finds out. That should be funny. She thinks he works in the Prime Minster office, when in reality he works for _our_ Minster. She's in for a big shock if they get serious.

"I thought I'd stay here and play three-sixty." said Al. "Scorpius wants to play the new Halo."

I rolled my eyes. Scorpius Malfoy's Grandfather would have an embolism, if he knew he came over here to play video games. It's bad enough that his best friend is a Potter; but adding Muggle electronics to the mix would probably push him over the edge.

Al and Scorpius have been joined at the hip, since their first day at Hogwarts. Dad was uneasy about the whole thing at first, but after Scorpius came 'round a couple of times, and dad saw the type of person he was, he didn't mind. From what I hear, it was major gossip from the get go. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin hanging out together is a strange occurrence. Al reckons Scorpius should have been a Gryffindor since he doesn't get on well with most of his house members. He figures the only reason he ended up there was because he probably asked the Sorting Hat to put him there. Trying to keep up with the family tradition and all that.

"That sounds nice." Mum commented, but she frowned. "Shouldn't the two of you be preparing for your N.E.W.T.S.?

"Mum we've just left school last week! We need a serious break. I haven't let my brain turn to jelly since Christmas Holiday." retorted Al.

Mum shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I noted the time on the clock on the wall; it was nearly nine. I downed my milk, and took my empty plate to the sink. "Bye Mum; I'll probably eat Dinner at Rosie's." I began walking towards the fire place.

"Okay! Have fun" She shouted. The doorbell rang. "Could you get that!" she added.

I walked through the foyer, and to the door. I opened it…then I regretted it.

I squared my jaw. "Scorpius."

He nodded curtly and glared. "Potter."

We've disliked each other since day one. Actually, it wasn't day one it was more like day three. His first time over here after his first year, he and Al thought it would be funny to draw all over my face while I was still asleep. Needless to say, it went all downhill from there. Don't get me wrong, I guess he's a nice guy and all but we mostly just tolerate one another; we only speak to each other when necessary. I'm just his best friend's annoying little sister. It also doesn't help that he's a keeper for his house team; while I'm a Chaser. I've got to hand it to him though, he is a damn fine Quidditch player, I wouldn't be surprised if he made it Pro one day.

"Al's in the kitchen." I told him.

Normally he would just ignore me, and go raid our refrigerator. But for some reason he's just staring at me. For the briefest of seconds his eyes traveled down and back up. His expression softened.

I was so puzzled by his actions, that I forgot to glare at him.

He coughed. "Err…thanks." He swooped by me so fast that I didn't even have time to ask him what his damn problem was.

I closed the door and went to the fire place. I glanced back towards the kitchen, and shook my head.

I chucked my floo powder in and left in a swirl of green, pondering the idiotic traits of the male human.


	2. Learning to Breathe

Okay, you may notice that the prologue that I wrote is gone. I removed it, because this story will be told from Lily _and_ Scorpius's POV. Something will happen later on, and I felt the reader needed to see it from both POV's. So there you go.

Also I know a lot of you have been noticing my lack of updating. Well...life has gotten hectic to tell you the truth...I'm currently attending two University's full time. (One is online, and the other is at night on campus) Plus I work a part time job at a day care. Also I'm taking a two day a week German Language class, because I know the locals get tired of Americans asking them "Sprechen Sie Englisch?" all the time.

I'm going to concentrate on this story until I finish it; because I really want to finish it. And if I start something else, my ADD will kick in, and that will be the end of it. I only have one muti-chaptered fic that I finished, and I want to change that. So I hope all of you understand. But with that being said, I do have a H/G story that I will post after this one. I've about gotten the whole thing written (I know I was surprised too!) but its taking a break until this one gets done. Plus the story line is very, and I mean, very complex, and I want to get it right before I post it. But anyway...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

and Gute Nacht, I'm going to bed.

-Misty

Song listened to: Learning to Breathe- Switchfoot

* * *

"Master Scorpius?"

A tiny voice woke me from my slumber. I cracked open an eye and found, Zoë (our House Elf) standing at the edge of my mattress. "Morning." I told her.

"Will master be having his breakfast in here, or in the kitchen?" she asked.

I yawned, and stretched my legs. "Don't worry about me." I told her. "I can get it myself." Zoë blinked like she was fighting back tears. So I quickly added. "How 'bout some toast in the kitchen then eh?" That seemed to have cheered her up, because after she bowed she ran out in to the hall.

I got up and quickly dressed. I looked at the Grandfather clock that stood on in the corner of my room; it was eight thirty. I looked over at my trunk that was _still_ sitting by my bed unpacked. I reckoned I ought to put my things away but to tell you the truth I just didn't want too. I made a promise to myself the last day of school that I wouldn't do anything school related for two weeks. And since my books are in there, I'll guess they'll have to wait.

_Well then again…_

I opened the lid and pulled out one thing; my beloved broom. I rubbed at a smudge on the handle, and placed it on my shelf. I still couldn't believe we lost the cup _again_ this year. Well my house mates could believe it, none of them actually like me. The only reason I'm on the team is because I'm a damn good keeper…and they have no choice.

I sighed, some part of me was sad that this year would be my last year at Hogwarts, but another part, a bigger part, was glad that it was. I'm the misfit Malfoy, you see. Not only is my best mate a Gryffindor, but he's also Harry Potter's son. But I don't mind the whispers, and the gossip, or the occasional shove in the corridor. The Potter's and the Weasley are wonderful; if I have to be an outcast to know them, then so be it. I often wonder if the sorting hat makes mistakes….

"Scorpius!"

I turned towards my fireplace, and grinned. "Hey Al." I got down on the floor and propped my chin on my hand.

"Are you free to come over today?" Al asked.

"Yeah, sure. Mother won't mind." I told him. "What, do you want to go flying?" I eyed my broom.

Al pushed his glasses up on his nose, and beamed. "I got the new Halo last night."

"I'll be over in five minutes." I told him seriously.

My father would flip out if he knew about my love for muggle video games.

"Great…oh damn!" Al said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I need to use the loo, and Lily just went in."

"Good luck with that." I told him.

"Yeah…see you in a bit." Then he was gone.

I snatched up my wand, and went down stairs; Mum was in the Foyer arranging a vase of flowers. "Morning Mother." I called out.

"Morning Scorpius." she said, as I kissed her cheek.

She followed me to the kitchen, and fixed us a pot of tea, while I accepted my toast from Zoë. "I'm going over to Al's." I told her.

"Say hello to Mrs. Potter for me."

"I will." I told her.

You might find it weird that our mothers speak to one another; but if your children were friends for as long as me and Al have been, you'd eventually have talk to one another too. They're not best mates or anything, but they have tea every now and again.

I gulped the tea down that my Mother offered me, and I burned my tongue.

"In a hurry?" she asked.

I nodded, and I ate the last bite of my toast. I kissed her cheek once more. "I'll floo you if I'm going to be home late…or if I stay over. Tell Father I said bye."

I thanked Zoë, put on my trainers, and went down the lane to disapparate.

~~*~~

I landed behind the small church that was near the Potter's, and walked the quarter mile to their house. I suppose I could have apparated closer; but I felt like walking. When I reached the door, I rang the bell. I heard Al's Mum shout for someone to get the door, and a few seconds later I saw a redheaded figure through the cloudy glass in the small window. The door opened; the girl in front of me tightened her jaw.

"Scorpius." she said.

I nodded, and made my eyes slits. "Potter." I still haven't gotten over her making all those goals past me the other week.

"Al's in the kitchen." she told me.

As she said this, two things became apparent to me.

First, Lily Potter had definitely grown up at some point. Though when this had happened, I did not know. And two, the clothes she was wearing barely left anything to the imagination. Before I could stop them, my eyes went from the top of her head, to the tips of her toes. My heart began to race, and the back of my neck grew warm. She stared at me, with a baffled expression. I realized suddenly that I was nervous, so I coughed and told her "Err…thanks."

I ran past her and didn't look back. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but I didn't give her time. I went to the kitchen and found Al waiting for me. "Hi mate!" He exclaimed, and I sat beside him. "Hi…Hello Mrs. Potter. James." My voice sounded shaky.

Mrs. Potter furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Scorpius are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick."

"I'm fine." I said quickly. "Mother says Hello." I added to change the subject.

"Tell her I said Hello too. Are you hungry?"

Well I was…

"I've already eaten."

"Great!" Al yelled, and he grabbed my arm. "Let's go to my room." As we walked down the hall, I got a glimpse of Lily leaving in the Floo. My stomach twisted in to a knot.

I sat on Al's bed, as he pushed the disc into the system. "You're going to love it." He told me. "I played a little last night. And I've got to tell you that its way better than the rest."

The television illumined, and I watched the little video that sets up the story for you, but I really wasn't paying attention. My mind kept repeating the image of Lily in those short shorts; I bit my bottom lip. I stole a glance at Al, and thanked Merlin that he didn't know Legilimency.

_No!No! NO! She's your best mate's sister. He'll kill you. And why am I even thinking about her that way? Al will kill me. She's been like an annoying little sister for how many years now? But she's not your sister. Al will kill me. Why did she have to wear that? James will kill you too. Oh Merlin… _

Eventually we started playing, but my mind still wasn't in to it. I 'died' within the first five minutes. "Sorry!" I told Al.

"It's okay."

We went back to the starting point, and I didn't get much further before I lost again. We tried once more, and this time ended like the other two.

Al turned to me, with a questioning look on his face. "Are you sure you're okay? You look…distracted."

You have no idea.

"Err…I've just got something on my mind." _And that something is your sister._ I added in my mind.

Al shut off the television. "Want to go for a fly…clear your mind a bit?"

"I didn't bring my broom." I told him.

Al snorted. "We've got plenty."

"Okay."

Five minutes later we were in front of his broom shed. He pulled out his broom, and grabbed another one. "Here use Lily's." he said.

I paled….if that were even possible. "I don't think Lily…" I started. But Al shoved the broom in to my hands. "Of course she won't mind." Al told me and he took off.

The broom felt warm in my hands, and I ran one finger across her name that was carved into the handle.

"_Get a hold of yourself." _I told myself. "You've looked at her almost every day for almost seven years! Nothing has changed."

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind, and kicked off the ground. We flew around the house, and around the paddock, I chased Al, and sometimes he would chase me. At one point I had completely forgotten about Lily…well up until we flew down, and Al asked if I felt better.

I grimaced. "Yeah…a bit."

Al toed a rock that was on the ground. "Is it your Dad?"

"No" I told him, and I sat down. "Father hasn't done anything." Al sat down beside me. "Well then…what is it? I'm, your best mate, you can tell me."

I almost groaned out load. "Well…" I started. To tell you the truth I didn't know what to say.

"Is it a girl?" Al ventured, and he grinned.

My mind shouted _No_, but I blurted out. "Yes." _Shite…._

Al's eyes widened. "Who!?" He wanted to know.

"I…erm….errr…" I stammered. "You don't know her." I added quickly. "She's a muggle....She works in the flower shop in the village near my house." _Flower shop?_ _Where did that come from...? Oh..._

"Is she pretty?" Al asked.

"Very." I found myself saying without hesitation.

"Well I can see why you looked sick earlier…your dad will probably explode if he knew you fancied a muggle."

I felt instant relief at Al's assumption. "Yeah…"

He mounted his broom once more. "I wouldn't worry about it. She's bound to fancy you too." He laughed. "Besides, any girl who wouldn't is not very bright." He took off.

I groaned._ If you only knew….._


	3. Full Moon

I know these are kind of short; but I'm having to bounce between POV's. Bare with me; they will get longer.

-Misty

Song listened to: Full Moon- The Black Ghosts

* * *

I stumbled out of the fireplace, and would've fallen had it not been for the pair of hands that caught me.

"Watch it kiddo."

I grinned. "Hey Uncle Ron."

He released me, and began wiping soot off my shoulders. "Rosie's in the kitchen. Have you eaten yet?" He added.

"Mum made pancakes." I told him.

"Tasty." he said, and he began walking towards the kitchen. I followed.

Rosie sat at the table; a big white bowl to her mouth covering her face; apparently draining the last of her milk from her cereal. She smacked her lips, and sat it down.

I giggled at her.

Rosie has been my best friend since I was thirteen. We were close before then, but about half way through my second year, we became really close. Sisters really. Both of us are the only girls in our families, and as we got older we found ourselves migrating towards one another. I think it had something to do with our idiot brothers; but I can't really be sure.

"Hey Lily!" she squealed.

I sat in the chair beside her. "Hey. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my purse." She raised her wand, and sent her bowl to the sink; it began washing its self. She looked back at me. "You have no idea, how good it feels to be able to do that at home." She grinned.

"Oh ha ha." I said. Rose had just celebrated her seventeenth birthday last month.

"Be right back." She dashed up the stairs, and came back down tucking her wand in her bag. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. "Ready?"

I nodded, and we headed towards the front door. "Mum! Dad! We've leaving."

Aunt Hermione poked her head from around the corner. "Will you be back in time for lunch?"

Rosie picked up her shoes, and slid them on. "I think we'll just grab something."

Aunt Hermione nodded. "Have you got your mobile?" Both of us nodded. "Alright you girls be careful."

"Bye! We will" we both said in unison, and we walked out the door.

It was a short walk to the train station; we were there in five minutes. We purchased our tickets, and went to stand on the platform.

"When do you start working at the shop?" I asked.

"Next week; Uncle George said he'd give me a week to relax before I had to come back."

Rose has been working in the joke shop for the past two summers.

She sighed. "I'm kind of sad, that this will be my last summer working there. I'll have to start the Healer program as soon as I leave Hogwarts."

"It should be exciting." I told her, shrugging my shoulders.

She beamed. "I think it will. What's Al doing today?" She added conversationally; she started craning her head around looking for our train,

I snorted. "What else? Playing Halo with Scorpius."

She kept looking forward. "Figures. Their brains are going to turn in to jelly."

I laughed remembering what Al said earlier. But I stopped when I remembered how strange Scorpius was acting earlier. "Scorpius acted weird when I opened the door for him this morning."

Rosie was still looking ahead. "That isn't anything new."

"More so than usual." I mumbled. "You should have seen the-"

Rosie cut me off. "Finally!" She yelled, looking at the approaching train. She looked back at me. "What were you saying?"

The doors opened and I grabbed her arm pulling her forward. "Nothing, let's go."

We spent the rest of the day window shopping mostly. I did however find a new pair of shoes that I liked. Rosie bought herself a new purse; as if she needed one, she has at least fifty. So by the time we reached the small cafe around the corner from the shopping center, both of us were give out.

We took a table by the large bay window, after we had put in our order at the counter, and sat down. I slid my shoe off under the table, and started rubbing my tired foot. "Remind me why do we do this again?" I asked

"Because it's fun!" Rosie exclaimed. My feet however disagreed with her.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Rosie looked down and glared at the small silver box vibrating on the table that was signaling a new text message.

I knew who that was. "Are you going to get that?" I asked her.

"No." she said. "I'm going to make him think about what he said to me this morning."

I shrugged my shoulders. I really think Rosie is channeling her Mum and Dad, when it comes to her own boyfriend. Mum's told me about how Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron used to be when they were in school; Rosie and Daniel act the same way. They've been together since their Fifth year and they already fight like an old married couple.

The man at the counter called out our number, and I hopped up to get our food, and coffees. When I returned Rosie was texting faster than the speed of light. I put her tray down in front of her. "So much for letting him think about it, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know I can only ignore him for so long."

I grinned at her, sat down, and took a bite of my sandwich. We took our time eating out meals; she filled me in on the happening of the Weasley house, while I told her about ours. We discussed in depth, the reasons why James would all of a sudden want to paint his room. I giggled when Rosie suggested James was doing it to get in to Kim's knickers.

"I'm sure he's already done that." I told her hiding my grin behind my hand.

"Humm…maybe he's going to turn it in to a dungeon." Rosie suggested wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hold it!" I said throwing up a finger. "See…I'm going to have to stop you right there. That sentence gets filed under the too much information section. He's a bloke, so I know he's gonna do it. But I don't need to know the how."

"Oh Lily! I was only kidding." Rosie threw her balled up paper napkin at me.

"It doesn't matter." I said. 'He's my brother, and now I'm going to have deranged pictures in my head about James and leather." I shuttered dramatically. "What if I told you, that I had a pretty good idea where Hugo goes after Sunday lunch." I raised an eyebrow.

Rosie's eyebrows flew up, and she looked like she wanted to gag.

"See" I told her. "Too much Information….and I was only kidding about Hugo. I was just making a point."

Rosie threw another napkin at me, and I laughed.

~~*~~

We deposited our trays on the counter, and walked outside. "Where do you want to go now?" I asked.

"Take a walk?" Rosie suggested.

I grimaced; my feet were still hurting.

"Okay never mind." She tapped her foot while she was thinking. "How about we go-" But she was cut off by her mobile ringing. "One sec." she told me.

"Hello…Oh hey Al…Yeah we're done, why?"

Rosie turned the mobile away from her mouth and looked at me. "Al wants to know if you want to play a game of Quidditch?"

I beamed. "Sure"

She turned the mobile back. "We'll be there in a little bit….I just need to stop at home and get my broom…No you don't need to call Hugo, I'll tell him….okay bye!" Rosie slid the phone in to her new purse. "Here let's use this alley." She pulled me through, and made sure no one was looking. "You ready?" she asked.

I nodded, and she took my arm and turned.


	4. If I Could Be Like That

Before this gets too insane, I'll going to make a list for you guys of the next Gen with ages (As of right now), and their year for the coming term.(If they are still in school) And their Jobs if they are out of School. Luna's brood are seven, and we won't see much of them. Nor will we see the older ones much once everyone goes back to Hogwarts.

This takes place in the Year 2022.

Teddy-24; Birthday April 14th – Hit Wizard

James-19; Birthday August 2th- Training for MLE

Albus 16; Will be 17 on July 5th- 7th Year

Lily-15; will be 16 on October 31st- 5th Year. (She is a year older than her classmates like her Aunt; and she thinks it's rather unfair that's she the only one in her brood that had to start late.)

Scorpius 17- 7th year; Birthday February 9th

Rosie 17- 7th year; Birthday June 5th

Hugo 15- 5th year; Birthday January 20th

Victoire- 22; Birthday; May 2th- Healer

Dominique-20; Birthday April 17th –Writes for the Daily Prophet

Louis 15- 6th year; Birthday June 15th

Molly 14- 4th year; Birthday May 19th

Lucy 11- 2th year; Birthday July 10th

Fred II 16-6th year; Birthday February 14th

Roxanne 14- 4th year; Birthday April 7th

And I believe I got my dates right; I stared at the computer screen, adding and subtracting until my brain hurt. And as for the use of cell phones and videos games…Well it's the year 2022, and I felt that the use of electronics would be so great by then, that not even witches and wizards could avoid them; if you're wondering. Plus I think the next Gen would love them anyway.

Song Listened to: If I could be like that- 3 Doors Down

-Misty

* * *

"Thank you Mrs. Potter, this looks great."

Al's Mum smiled at me. "They're only sandwiches Scorpius." And she ruffled my hair, and went in the direction of her study.

Al, who was sitting beside me, glowered at me. "What?" I asked.

"If you keep that up, she'll eventually want to trade one of us in for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I've always been polite to your Mum and Dad. Besides if they haven't traded you in yet; I doubt they will." I wrinkled my nose. "Especially since I know your Mum has smelled your dirty socks." I ducked when Al threw a handful of crisps at me.

I made a rude hand gesture at him. But Al ignored me, and took a big bite of his sandwich.

I picked at a pickle that was on my plate, and stuck it in my mouth. "Want to try playing Halo again?"

Al swallowed his food, and took a sip of Pumpkin juice. "I'd thought I'd see if everyone wants to come over and play Quidditch. It'll be nice to play without having to worry about winning a game for once."

This suggestion considerably brighten my day, so I nodded. "Do you think Fred's still grounded?" I wondered.

Al shrugged his shoulders. "Uncle George has probably caved, and let him off the hook. And if not, we'll figure something out. " He began counting off on each finger. "Let's see…Me, you, Fred, Rosie, Hugo, Lily-" My stomach swooped. "- Louis, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne. That way we can play a proper game; though we might have to play with one beater and two chasers on each team." He mused.

He pulled out his mobile, and began dialing numbers. "Hey Uncle Bill, is Louis around?…Okay…Hey Louis! Want to play some Quidditch?....Yeah at my house…No, mum won't mind, as long as we put up the wards around the paddock…Will you floo Molly and Lucy and see if they want to come over too?...Great see you in a bit, bye."

He hit the end button, and dialed another number. "Hey Rosie…Are you guys done shopping?...I was wondering if you two wanted to play a game of Quidditch in the paddock?...Great, how long before you get here?...Okay, do I need to call Hugo?...Alright see you in a bit."

He closed the phone. "I'm going to floo Uncle George, and see if Fred is out of jail yet. I told him putting the Sonorus Charm on Goyle while he was in the loo, was a bad idea. Be he never learns…" Al shook his head, and went to the Fire place. He threw in a little Floo powder, and stuck his head in.

A few minutes later he emerged. "Uncle George says its okay. He reckons Fred's been scrubbing the cauldrons at the shop long enough. Roxanne's coming too. If you want to, because I know this is going to get mad, you can stay the night. You know Mum won't mind."

"Awesome…I'll be right back, I'm going home to grab my stuff.

"And I guess I better tell Mum that all of the heathens are coming over. See you in a bit."

~~*~~

I emerged from the Floo in my room, and grabbed my gear; I put it all on my bed. "Mother!" I shouted, going down the stairs.

I found my Mother and Father in the parlor; both of them reading. "I'm going to stay at Al's tonight, is that okay? Everyone's coming over to play Quidditch and it'll probably be late when we get done." I would have said _I'm going to stay at the Potter's, _but I try to avoid that name around my Father. While he doesn't hate the Potter's; it's still a sore subject for him.

My Mother smiled kindly. "I don't mind…Draco?" She turned to look at my Father.

He looked up. "If it's alright with your Mother, then it's fine by me."

I bent down and kissed my Mother's check. "I'll be home tomorrow afternoon." I told her. I looked at my Father, and nodded; once. "Father."

He nodded back. "Scorpius."

Me and my father aren't exactly what I would call close. I know he loves me and all. But like all the Malfoy's before him; he tends not to show it and keeps his loved ones at Arm's reach. I'm a bit like my Mother in regards of showing affection; as in I'm not afraid to show it. Plus add the fact that I've known the Potter's for years, and the fact that they tend to rub off on you. So I'm not afraid to hug someone in the least bit; but I still have to keep it formal around my father.

I dashed up the stairs, shrunk my things, changed in to some muggle clothes, and put them in my pocket. I grabbed some floo power, and a few seconds later I walked out in to a fury of chaos.

I grinned; this was why I loved the Weasley's, and the Potters.

"Alright!" Mrs. Potter was saying to the group gathered around her; brooms on their shoulders. "If any of you lot get hurt, you are to come in the house immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Several of them said giggling.

"No flying outside of the paddock either. If I have to erase that poor Muggle's mind next door one more time…" She trailed off leaving it as a warning; she turned to look at Fred.

Fred threw up his hands. "Dad patted me down before I came over."

This seemed to have eased her mind. "Have fun, I'll be in my study if any of you need me. I'll send out some snacks later." And she left the room.

"Hi Guys!" I said, to Louis, Hugo, Fred and AL, as I was unshrinking my things. Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne, (who were already dressed out; their head stuck in a Magazine) threw up their hands without looking up.

"Hey." They caroused back. The three of them had already sat down, putting on knee pads. I joined them, after I pulled my Dark Green robes over my T-shirt, and Jeans.

Everyone one in the house, besides me and Lucy, plays on the Gryffindor Team as a regular player, or as a reserve. For the past two years no one's really bothered trying out. In fact, there is only one person on the Gryffindor team that isn't in their family; a muggle born named Andrew who's a Keeper reserve. So I sort of stuck out in my Green Robes; even Lucy is wearing a pair of her sister's old robes.

I noticed that two heads were missing from the bunch. "Where are Rosie, and Lily?" The later of the two names came out like a squeak, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"They're out in the paddock. Rosie is setting the wards this time so we don't lose any equipment." Roxanne answered.

"Oh" I said.

Al jumped up. "Is everyone ready?"

"I've _been_ ready." A small voice from the couch piped up. Lucy stood up, and picked up her broom. "You lot are slowing me down." I'm pretty sure she'll make it on the team this year, as a reserve at least.

"Well Miss Big shot, please lead the way." Fred stood up and stepped to the side to allow Lucy to go past him. She flicked her red hair to the side, and rolled her eyes at him as she went outside. Fred followed her out.

"Are you lot coming? Or are you going to drool over pictures of shirtless blokes all day?" Louis asked.

The girls scowled at him, but got up and followed Fred out. The rest of us finished strapping on our protective pads, and went out as well.

~~*~~

In all the commotion of getting ready for the game this afternoon I'd sort of forgotten about my situation with Lily. But it was brought to my full attention, the moment I set my eyes on her. The way my stomach flipped in to my throat, left no doubt in my mind in regards to the way I felt about her. Lying to myself was no longer an option.

I thought it was a bit mad to tell you the truth, I mean, I only realized this a couple hours ago. So why is this feeling so…strong? I couldn't figure it out for the life of me. We haven't really been what I would call friends per say.

I'd always come to hang out with Al, while Lily was always just someone in the background. Yeah, we always shared the same compartment on the train for Hogwarts. We played Quidditch together, quite often, and when I was young, I'd help Al prank her every now and then. If we see each other in the hall at school, we'll say hello to one another. But that's it.

Just acquaintances, nothing more.

I just couldn't understand. How could you just fancy someone like this all of a sudden? Sure I've dated a few girls before, but it was never like this.

But I did know one thing. I couldn't let my feelings for her known to anyone. I'd have to figure something out. My friend ship with Al meant a lot to me, and I didn't want to risk it at all. Though I figured I could try and get to know her better. That couldn't hurt anything right?

"Is that okay with you Scorpius?" Al brought me out of my inner rant.

"What?" I asked.

"You, Rosie, Lucy, me, and Louis; against Fred, Molly, Hugo, Lily, and Roxanne."

"Sure…sure." I said.

Everyone started mounting their brooms, so I did the same.

"Nervous?" The voice was behind me, but I knew who it was.

I didn't turn around as I said. "You wish." I was caught off guard earlier this morning, and I knew I would fare better now.

"If that's what you have to tell you self." Lily said.

"Potter, you know that last match was a fluke."

"Well I guess this is your chance to redeem yourself."

I turned my face towards hers; her brown eyes met my grey ones. "Lily, the only person who's going to have to redeem themselves is you; the next time we play."

This seemed to have struck a nerve; because she took a step forward, her face was so close to mine that I could feel her warm breath on the bottom of my chin. "Is that a challenge?" she inquired.

I smirked and looked down at her. "If you want it to be." I thought I would make a fool out of myself, the next time I spoke to her. But this playful banter, felt almost natural to me.

"You're on." She told me, and she bit her lip.

"Nervous?" I echoed her own words back to her.

She took a step back, mounted her broom, and said. "You wish."

She took off, and I watched her go.

"Scorpius, stop being slow! And come on!" Al was getting impatient.

"Alright! I'm coming!" And I kicked up off the ground following Lily.


End file.
